klaine one-shots
by Wheniloveklaineandcrisscolfer
Summary: this is a collection of klaine One-shots, some will be AU,most will be fluffy or angsty and prompts are welcome rated T for swearing.
1. hold on to being happy

**Hello my fellow Klaine Fan's,**

**I have written a few little stories before but never really had the courage to upload them, I was then told by one of my friends that this story was really good. this then got me excited and made me want to see what other people around the world thought,so yeah i uploaded it so...****t****his is my first ever Fan Fiction and i kind of wanted to start on a happy note but somehow i was dragged into something a little more angsty... anyway, this is an AU of ****_Hold onto sixteen,_**** hence the title. I hope to be able to upload regularly if I get enough reviews and it would be amazing if I could get some prompts to help me along, now without further ado i hope you enjoy my first fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters on glee, no matter how much i want to.**

* * *

Ever since Blaine had joined the New Directions Finn had been, to say the least, a little dismissive and plain horrible to him. He didn't understand what he had done to annoy Finn and it was starting to get to him. It was okay at first but Kurt started to notice the un-natural tension in Blaine's body language and it was beginning to interfere with their day to day relationship, now their usually long goodnight calls were short and less romantic, their coffee dates started to fill with awkward silences and their movie nights were spent with Blaine not responding to any of Kurt's advances or initiations of little things like a simple kiss.

One night when Blaine hadn't replied to his boyfriends texts, Kurt couldn't take it anymore, he needed to know what was making the love of his life act this way, he needed to talk to Blaine. He drove his car to Westernville and stopped outside of Blaine's large white house, stepping out of his car his booted feet hit the graveled drive way of the Anderson house hold. The cold breeze hit his pale cheeks abruptly and he pulled the collar of his jacket a little higher. Kurt automatically thought back to the first time he had visited his boyfriends house, back then they were still the oblivious pair that many warblers would gossip about and place bets upon their final getting together. It had been similar weather, the only difference being that this time there wasn't a thin layer of snow covering the vast open areas surrounding him.

Kurt was pulled back to reality when a cold drop of rain dampened his nose and he looked up at the darkening skies, the clouds curled in magnificent and beautiful patterns above his head. The moon was only faintly visible behind the chain like clouds imprisoning that was trapping its light withing its ghostly chamber.

Facing the large house again he strutted up the long and slender path, occasionally wiping away the stray drop of water. By now it had started to rain a little heavier and he could feel the unpleasant chill of ice cold water running down his clothed back. When he finally reached the wooden door towering in its majestic form, he gently knocked on it rocking back on his heels.

Mrs. Anderson slowly opened the door smiling at whom she found on the other side of it "Why hello there Kurt, I'm glad you're here, poor Blaine hasn't been eating and frankly I'm worried. You'll be able to reach through to him, he'll listen to you" she looked at Kurt and saw the small glimmer of fear and anxiousness behind his wholesome eyes. Kurt didn't fear Mrs. Anderson or to be in the families massive residence, he feared the thought of Blaine becoming ill from not eating and he feared the worst when he thought of what had caused this change in Blaine. Was it Kurt's fault? Were the jocks being particularly nasty? Had Karofsky been in touch? Kurt blinked rapidly fearing the worst and sadly smiled at the brown haired woman standing in front of him, she placed a reassuring hand on Kurt's arm and let him in.

Kurt wandered the familiar hallway down to the end, taking a right turn and knocking on the second door along. "Leave me alone mum, I don't feel hungry" a voice said from inside and Kurt could feel tears well up in his eyes 'Kurt you can't cry, you can't, you need to be there for Blaine' he told himself as he lent his forehead against the door. "Honey, it's me, please open up, please" he almost whispered against the door, just loud enough for Blaine to hear. Kurt could feel his stomach clench when there was no response, he took a shaky breath and then jumped out of his skin when the door he was currently leaning on slowly opened.

He was faced with a red faced, puffy eyed version of his usually strong partner, not being able to hold back he wrapped Blaine up in his arms and buried his face in his shoulder. The red eyed boy could feel a few tears flow to Kurt's neck as he clung on for dear life.

After a few minutes of purely conveying caring through their hug, Kurt drew back and looked into the hazel eyes of his best friend and soul mate, he took his hand and slowly guided him towards Blaine's unmade bed, closing the door behind him. He gently sat down cross legged and waited for the curly haired boy to follow suit after which he took both of his hands and looked into his eyes drinking in all of the emotion bared within them: fear, frustration, anxiety, pain and sadness.

Kurt took in a sharp breath and decided it was now or never "What's wrong?" he said putting every ounce of caring into those two words, trying to comfort Blaine as much as possible. Blaine suddenly realized the slight problem in telling Kurt what the matter was because Finn was Kurt's brother and Blaine really didn't want to cause Kurt any discomfort, whether that was in school or out. Kurt noticed the sudden change in Blaine's posture and started to well up again "Blaine, you know you can tell me anything, I won't hate you and I certainly won't stop loving you, I just want to know what is making the love of my life this miserable" he uttered worried, not breaking eye contact with Blaine. Another minute passed and Kurt lowered his gaze coming to a sad, but possible realization, it was Kurt that was the problem, he himself had caused Blaine this much discomfort and that was why Blaine wasn't saying anything.

Kurt didn't quite understand what he saw when he looked up, Blaine was leaning over and enveloped him in another hug, but this time he pulled the slightly taller boy into his lap, resting his head on said boys shoulder. Blaine lifted his gaze and whispered "Kurt, you could never cause me any discomfort and even if you did I would always, _always, _love you" this was the moment that Kurt realized he had spoken out loud and a faint blush coloured his cheeks.

Kurt lent into the hold that Blaine had on him and took Blaine's hand into his again, gently entwining their fingers and stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. "If it isn't me then who?" he asked carefully with a slightly worried tone. Blaine shifted slightly beneath him and then took a deep breath before finally bursting "It's Finn, ever since I got here he's been treating me like shit, and always dismissing any suggestions I have and yeah, I know I was the competition and the leader of the competition but that doesn't mean that I am still on another side! I am fully behind most of the things he says and I don't see why he feels the need to keep competing for, I don't even know what he is competing for and, and, I just didn't want to say anything be cause he's your brother and I don't want you to have to choose sides or get involved" Blaine said in a rush. He hadn't realized that he had started crying during is little ramble until Kurt started to wipe off the tears that were trickling down the ,curly haired, boys cheeks.

Kurt himself had shed a few silent tears during that confession and felt the familiar pang of guilt forming in his chest and spreading throughout his body. He hadn't been there for Blaine, why hadn't he noticed that Finn was being this way? Of course now he tied the strands together and saw a very clear picture of what had happened but he should have noticed before. He should have payed more attention to glee rehearsals and been there to stand up for his boyfriend. He should have noticed!

Shouldn't he have noticed?

The hazel eyed boy could almost see Kurt thinking, he knew that Kurt was blaming himself but that wasn't something he should be doing, because it wasn't his fault and he needed to show said boy that this was the case and he had no guilt concerning this situation. Blaine took Kurt's face into his hands and hazel met blue. "Kurt, you need to know that this is _not _your fault, it has never been your fault okay?" he said sincerely trying to convey just how wrong Kurt was with his eyes. The older boy turned his head and whispered "but I should have noticed, your my boyfriend and what do I do? I..." Blaine had tuned out at this point and was trying to think of a good way to show Kurt that it wasn't his fault, there was only one thing he could decide on "... don't notice that you're upset until you start being really tense and, mmph"Kurt had been looking down this entire time so he hadn't notice Blaine draw closer and pull him into a kiss.

It was unexpected but it only took Kurt a few seconds to respond, he gently kissed back leaning into the touch. When Blaine finally pulled away Kurt took in a sharp breath and looked into Blaine's beautiful eyes "what was that for?" he quirked an eyebrow at the former gesturing for him to reply. "That was so that you would see that it wasn't your fault and I am glad I finally told you" he ducked his head and blushed slightly, he had been so worried about telling Kurt and now that it was over and done with he felt a lot better, call him cliché but it felt like a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and uttered a small "Thank you" before kissing his lips briefly but gently.

He shuffled up the bed and settled against the headboard, patting the space in between for Blaine to sit there, Blaine scooted in between Kurt's legs and lent against his warm and comforting chest, closing his eyes in the process. He started to visibly relax in Kurt's arms, this made him extremely happy knowing that he was the one person Blaine would talk to, even if it took its time. Kurt smiled at the boy currently seeking some protection and wrapped his arms around him, just enjoying the warmth from Blaine's body against his and drifted off into a subtle sleep.

Any worries they had before were forgotten and could be dealt with and resolved another day, but right now all that mattered was that they had each other, this place of refuge from the outer worlds torments upon them. This place where no one could touch them, they were safe. This was here, this was now.

This was home.


	2. kurts little prank (future)

_**hey my fellow klaine lovers,**_

_**thank you soooooo much to katie-the-warbler and poppy for reviewing :) really means a lot.**_

_**i know this chapter isn't quite as long as the one from earlier today but i hope you think its short and sweet. I hope you guys have enjoyed my work so far and all i can ask you is for you to review and send me any prompts you would like me to write. Enjoy this little one shot of a cute klaine future.**_

_**Disclaimer: I would love to own them but... I don't :(**_

* * *

Kurt was on his way home, walking down the gravel alley ways weaving their way around the city, when he thought to text Blaine _**hey honey, ill be home in 5 x -K**_ and within seconds after pocketing his phone, he received his reply he quickly whipped out his phone swiping his thumb across the picture of him and Blaine to unlock the screen _**Okay, I'll miss you until then. :) x -B**_ Kurt had to smile at that _**NAWW... Always the sweety. I'll miss you too x-K**_ .Kurt was now only blocks away and got an idea oh _**crap ...-K **_he wanted to play this right and so when his phone vibrated he had to laugh at the speedy response that Blaine sent _**what? What's wrong baby, are you ok?-B **_.

He had had this idea a while back but had never has the opportunity to set it into action and was really looking forward to his boyfriends reaction which would be, undoubtedly, hilarious. He set his mischievous plan into action with the next text _**yes...I'm fine but, I kinda left my keys in the kitchen this morning ... It's raining ... Could you let me in honey?-K **_this was going oh to well when Blaine responded exactly like he had expected _**sure thing, I'm not that mean that I'd let you stand out in the rain -B**_ He was now at the door by which he scuttered fast to hide around the corner of their large brick house _**thank you sweety -K**_ . He tried not to giggle, which when you knew Kurt, was extremely difficult when he had something up his sleeve.

Mean while inside the house Blaine grinned and whistled one of his favorite tunes as he walked over towards the door, opening it so that Kurt could enter. The taller man couldn't help but giggle quietly when he heard the large, wooden front door creak open. Blaine cocked an eyebrow in confusion as Kurt wasn't there._'where on earth is he? I thought he said he was here! He hasn't forgotten where we live has he?' _Blaine'sinner monologue was running wild with ideas of what could be going on. "Kurt?" He called out worried, stepping outside and biting down on his lower lip. He wandered a little down the street away from where Kurt was hiding and flinched a little when the thunder roared above him _'where is he?' _the curly haired man was really starting to worry now, the silence was eyer around him and started to make him feel a little uncomfortable. The only sounds to be heard were the pouring rain and his own footsteps.

So when a massive crash occurred behind him he jumped and Kurt had just run into the house making a lot of racket, Kurt couldn't help it so, he laughed at Blaine's stunned face , his big puppy dog eyes... The cutest thing Kurt had ever seen and the raised eyebrows were just too much for one moment. After Blaine snapped out of his stunned daze, he quickly caught up with the other, wrapping his strong arms around him and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck , which was dampened by the rain they had just been subject to.

When he finally loosened his grip on Kurt, the man in his arms spun on his heels and crashed their lips together, he smiled warmly against Blaine's lips and murmured "I missed you" " I missed you too" Blaine whispered into the kiss, wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt's waist lifting him up a little and spinning him around. Kurt lightly squeaked and continued to kiss the amazing boyfriend in front of him.

After not enough time, he hesitantly pulled away and mumbles against Blaine's warm and comforting lips " what are we having for dinner?". Blaine lightly shrugged his shoulders, kissing up and down Kurt's cheek as he spoke. "Was going to order take out... And set out some candles ... Make it all romantic" Kurt hummed in approval, he was rendered slightly speech less by Blaine's kisses on his face "sounds nice" is all he managed, which is more than he had expected. Blaine smiled and pulled back, kissing Kurt again softly, breathing in through his nose, before reluctantly, pulling back completely. " Go take a bath or something, I need to get things all ready for us" Kurt raised an eyebrow at this " are you saying I smell Mr. Anderson?" Blaine looked plastered a look of dramatic shock onto his face at the accusation " No!" He protested, running his fingers through Kurt's silky hair. "I just thought it would be nice for you to relax a little" Kurt smirked lightly he loved making Blaine ramble " it's a good thing I love you" and with that he headed towards the bathroom after kissing Blaine once more. Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes before ordering their usual take out when Kurt walked off, swaying his hips as he strutted down the hall.

This was just another normal evening in the Hummel-Anderson house hold.

* * *

_**thank you for reading**_

_**i regret to say im slightly running out of prompts so please send me some, ive got about 4 more prompts so far but i was hoping for it to carry on a little loger than that so... review and prompt please ... thanks xxxx**_


	3. thunder clap

_**Hey you guys,**_

_**this one was prompted by my sister Blaine is scared of thunder storms and any storms in general, so when the next one arrives he goes running to Kurt's house for comfort AU this is where their first kiss happens so I was like okay, I will do that so I hope it goes well and that you guys enjoy what I write.**_

_**Also I have some BIG news, EXCITIG! okay to understand this you have to know a few things first okay well... I wrote a song for a short anti bullying film ages ago and about 2 weeks later I got a call from a small recording studio and the producer asked if I could write and sing music for him so obviously I agreed, and then about 10 days ago I got an email asking if I would be interested in recording some music for an advert for a major phone company (I'm not allowed to say which until the add goes up :(... ) and so I finished recording some vocal stuff on Friday and I found out today that it was going to be a GLOBAL! ad I mean, I haven't even finished my GCSE's yet, I'm still In school! So yeah I'm very excited to see how noticed this ad is going to be :) **_

_**Just a quick shout out to katie-the-warbler for the amazing review, also thank you kleineisendgame11 for the prompt, i think i might just add a little reward for the fifth prompter, you'll be able to read a chapter early. :) get prompting.**_

_**Now lets crack on to the story shall we? Enjoy...**_

_**Disclaimer: sadly I still don't own them :"(**_

* * *

It was late October when the skies started to darken above Ohio, the clouds curled in dark and menacing patterns on the sky and various shaped and figures were formed by the cracks in the clouds revealing the light of the evening sun, which was something Ohio hadn't seen in weeks.

Blaine stared at the window from where he was cowering in the corner of his room, he was covered by various blankets and pillows acting like a barrier to protect him from the storm clouds. He had never admitted to anyone, with the exception of his parents, that storms frightened him,the monstrous claps of thunder and the blinding white of a lightning bolt were the stuff of his childhood night mares. As he grew older the fear of the horrible weather was becoming more manageable and when he was boarding at Dalton, where he was surrounded by the warblers or in the presence of someone, he could contain it. But it was hell when he was alone.

Earlier that evening Blaine's parents had left for an important business meeting, leaving the petrified and quivering boy home alone. He had tried to go to sleep various times with the hope of missing the storm but, that hadn't been any use as he would be more petrified in his bed trying to ignore the roaring of the wind, than sitting in the corner under sheets, blankets and pillows.

He had gotten into the habit of counting the seconds between the lightning and thunder, as to determine how close the storm itself was, so after one and a half hours when the length of the gaps had considerably shorted, he started to panic. He was rocking in an upright foetal position not minutes later and all he could think about was how much he wanted to have Kurt hold him, and to have him protect him from the approaching storm.

_So why don't you go to him?_ An inner voice asked and he couldn't help but realize that that was actually a great idea, Kurt only lived a five minute walk away and if he ran he could shorten that time drastically. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud thunder clap that could be felt through the flooring of his room, like a base drum on a piece of music that was playing just a little too loud.

He shot up and ran, throwing the blankets and pillows aside in the process. The curly haired boy sprinted across his room and this was the first time where he had wished for a smaller house. He shot down the hall way past the countless doors of guest bedrooms, upstairs living rooms, bathrooms and entertainment rooms that were placed on the second floor of the Anderson manor. Almost tripping down the stairs he pulled on his coat and only stopped for his phone, keys, and shoes. When he finally reached the front door he had broken out into a light sweat, he yanked the door open and slammed it behind him, thankful for the automatic lock meaning that he didn't have to stay a second longer in the treacherous weather than necessary.

The terrified boy was pretty sure that he had never run quite this fast and he didn't care that he was being drenched from head to toe if it meant that soon he would be united with Kurt, in a warm home surrounded by people who always welcomed him. He let out a loud gasp when he stepped into a particularly deep puddle completely soaking him foot and lower leg, the wind now cutting through him ,right to the bones. He continued to pound down the street waiting to see his longed refuge.

He reached the Hummel-Hudson house hold in an amazingly fast time but he didn't bother thinking about it as he knocked on the door, not quite as gently as he had hoped. He heard an annoyed call from inside that told Blaine just how loudly he had banged on the door _"all right,all right I'm coming so please leave the door in one piece" _Blaine blushed furiously and he ran a hand through his, gel free, curly and messy hair.

The door opened and on the inside stood Finn looking a little confused as to why Blaine was there, he just stared at him with an odd look on his face. After about a minute he finally realized that maybe he should let Blaine in rather than have him freeze to death and he stepped back from the door "hey dude, sorry I just don't understand, erm why are you here? I thought you weren't supposed to be picking up Kurt for the warbler party until tomorrow!?" Blaine blankly nodded along to what Finn said, still terrified of the storm that was just a wall away from him "erm.. y-yeah I-I c-cam-me to t-talk to K-Kurt" he stammered and it seemed to be enough for Finn as he let him head upstairs to where Kurt's bedroom was situated.

He gently knocked on the door, and this time it could actually be classed as a knock rather than a punch to the door. _"Finn, I told you, you are not using my laptop, you have your own!" _came a shout from inside that made Blaine jump, there had obviously been some conflict before his arrival, which he had not reckoned with. Due to the lack of response from Blaine, Kurt understood that it wasn't Finn or his father who would both have had a sarcastic comment ready _"hello?" _Kurt uttered a little worried as to whom was standing outside of his bedroom door, he slowly got up from his bed where he had been reading a book and edged towards the door. He took a deep breath before opening it and breathed in a sigh of relief when it was a drenched Blaine but, this relief was rapidly followed by a look of confusion.

"hey, erm okay why are you here? And why are you drenched?" when Blaine opened his mouth but didn't make a sound Kurt knew that something was wrong and he guided Blaine into his room "here lets get you out of your soaking clothes, dried off and then you can tell me what's wrong ok?" the scared boy nodded, thankful for Kurt's understanding.

He carefully followed Kurt to the en-suit bathroom, where he proceeded to take off his jacket and shoes, placing them on the tiled floor and then quickly removed his keys and phone from his pockets. Blaine was trembling from both his body temperatures de-crease and his still scared state. Before proceeding with getting the shivering boy dry Kurt enveloped him in a hug, comforting him from what ever had him this petrified. Blaine lent into the touch and showed a very small smile in the corner of his mouth. When Kurt pulled back he frowned at the loss of the contact but quickly smiled again to show Kurt his appreciation.

"just wait here" Kurt says before disappearing out of the room. Blaine awkwardly settles himself on the edge of the bath and started to take off his socks, he was still cold but the warmth of the house was starting to easy into his skin. He was thinking intently about how he was going to tell Kurt the reason he had come _'Oh I was scared of the storm, so I cuddled up in a corner of my room until I decided that I wanted to be hugging my best friend rather than myself, so I ran here, almost breaking a leg trying to get out of my house, then stepped in a massive puddle, almost broke your front door banging on it and am now trembling like a little baby' _he didn't quite think that would do the trick, so he was just going to go with it and see what happened.

After a few minutes Kurt returned with some jogging bottoms, a large hoodie and a towel in his arms, he looked at the boy clutching the bath and furrowed his brow "Blaine? Sorry, I've brought you some clothes and a towel to that you can get changed okay? Do you need anything else?" Blaine shook his head and then raised it to look at Kurt smiling "t-thank y-you" he said before yelping at a particularly loud roar of thunder. Blaine blushed furiously when he realized what had just happened and looked up at Kurt again, his gaze had shot to the window when the thunder had occurred. Kurt frowned a little but gave Blaine a comforting smile "why don't you get changed and then we can talk about why you've turned up at my doorstep ok?" Blaine nodded and Kurt silently left the room giving Blaine the privacy to get changed.

Blaine quickly undid his trousers, thankful that his boxers had managed to stay dry and pulled on the jogging bottoms Kurt had kindly given him, they were a little bit too long so they covered his feet _'Kurt has longer legs than me'_ Blaine thought while he rolled up the edges. He then proceeded to peel off his shirt, which clung to his skin due to the amount of water it had collected from his ventures outside. When he finally managed to remove his t-shirt he took the towel and dried off his upper body running it over his head in an attempt to dry and flatten his curls _'oh no, I forgot to gel them down! Kurt will probably laugh at them!' _he quickly pulled on the hoodie Kurt had left for him and looked around frantically for some hair gel, but to his avail he found none, Kurt didn't use hair gel.

He rapidly patted at his hair to somewhat flatten it but it was no use, they would quickly spring back to life and form the jungle on top of his head. The still quivering boy slowly edged out of the bathroom after hanging his clothes on the radiator in the previous room. The taller teenager looked up from the latest issue of vogue that he had been reading, he rapidly put it away and sat down on the couch on the other side of the room, patting the space next to him for Blaine to come and sit down. Said boy slowly moved towards Kurt but almost ran when another thunder clap was to be heard. "hey ,hey shhh" Kurt uttered while wrapping his arms around the boy currently clinging to his chest.

He gently stroked Blaine's arm until he started to relax into the touch and stopped shaking so much, he would still stiffen up when the thunder roared outside but he would quickly calm down again. After a few more minutes Blaine pulled out of the embrace and sat back embarrassed "I-I'm sorry... I J-just don't like storms, as y-you may have n-noticed" be blushed a bright red and ducked his head. Kurt nodded but smiled "yes, and Blaine? Its fine, everyone is scared of something! I'm scared of spiders if that helps?! And erm... Is that why you came here?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine closed his eyes as the bright white of a lightning bolt caught his eye and he nodded silently. Kurt smiled and gently spoke, trying to convey as much emotion as possible "it's okay, take your time and then explain what happened" he rested his hand on top of Blaine's and stroked the back of it with his thumb to which the previous boy smiled, the contact was extremely comforting and felt the usual warmth spread through his body when Kurt and him shared any physical contact, it was welcoming.

He took a deep breath, looked into Kurt's sparkling blue eyes and started to explain " ever since I was little I-I... I've been scared O-of thunder an-nd lightning ... it's usually fine" Blaine was starting to gain confidence and his voice was becoming more steady while he started to ramble "but, when I'm alone while there is a storm, I freak and mum and dad left for a meeting so I was huddled in a corner, and then I wanted to see you, I wanted you to hold me and tell me it was going to be okay" at this point Kurt was starting to think that maybe, could he? Could Blaine feel the same way he did? Blaine continued to talk and started speeding up a little in the process "so I ran here and got really wet from the rain but all I could think about was how much I wanted to be in your arms, to feel safe and..." Kurt was pretty sure that Blaine liked him back by now and was trying to think of a way to shut him up, and that wasn't something that was easily done because when Blaine was on a roll, he couldn't always stop so Kurt decided on a simple, daring but effective action that could change a lot of things, but it was worth it, he hoped.

Blaine was completely lost in his ramble when he was silenced by a pair of lips on his, he froze. _When had that happened? _After a few moments Kurt pulled back blushing but he smirked slightly, Blaine had completely stopped and was now staring at Kurt. When Blaine still hadn't reacted a little while later he frowned slightly and looked down at the floor. He slowly lifted himself off of the couch _'WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?' _his inner voice shouted _'Blaine came to you for help not to be...' _his inner monologue was silenced when there was a sound behind him. He turned to see Blaine getting up from the couch and walk to where Kurt was standing.

Kurt held his breath as Blaine slowly approached, the shorter boy slid one of his hands onto Kurt's waist and the other to the back of his neck. The hazel eyes locked onto the blue and Blaine whispered in a low voice "who said we were done?" and with that he lent in and captured Kurt's lips.

The thunder outside roared loudly but Blaine didn't take any notice of it as his and Kurt's lips moved in sync. Kurt smiled against the soft lips of the boy in front of him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

After far to little time they broke apart breathlessly, they smiled widely at each other and Kurt was the first to speak "for a moment I thought you didn't like me and that I had read the signs wrong and that ... mphh" Blaine had started kissing him again. When he pulled away moments later Blaine chuckled and spoke "did that shut you up? Like it did me? And you definitely _did not_ read any signs wrong" Blaine now looked down and blushed slightly "so what does this make us?" he asked quietly which made Kurt chuckle "well... I was hoping that you would be my boyfriend because I sure hope you don't go around kissing people because I sure don't" Blaine laughed loudly at this "I would be honoured to be your boyfriend Mr. Hummel and I will be reserving those lips for me only, if that's okay?" Kurt simply nodded and lent back in capturing Blaine's lips between his again.

Blaine wasn't scared any more and if a storm should return he would now have a distraction to pass time.

* * *

_**I don't think I nailed the ending but I hope it was enjoyable, I also hope that my sister likes what I've done with the prompt, I really enjoyed writing this and I really hope you liked it enough to review and I hope that you like my writing enough to give me some prompts so that I can keep going :) plus remember the 5th prompt gets an early chapter.  
**_

_**so please Review and Prompt Thank You xxxx**_


	4. take care

_**hello there :)**_

_**i'm really thankful for all reviews and here is the first one written from a prompt from you guys :) the prompt came from : klaineisendgame11 : "something where kurt gets hurt/sick and blaine takes care of him :)" i thought i'd add a couple of warblers into the mix this time and i hope you like what i've done with it and i really hope that more people prompt as i said in my last chapter the 5th prompter will get an early preview of an up-coming chapter. thank you to everyone who has reviewed and the prompt of blaine saving Kurt's life is going to be posted in the next couple of days... now ENJOY :) and as always Review and Prompt please xx**_

_**disclaimer: nope I don't own characters (except for Mr. Leppert who is my invention) or locations.**_

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes to a beeping sound, he turned around in his soft and warm bed, blinking his eyes rapidly as the bright light of the morning sun intruded his bedroom. The loud beeping continued until he worked out that it was his alarm clock, he looked at it sleepily trying to work out what time it's was "shit" he hissed as the clock showed that this was now his 3rd alarm and he had about 10 minutes to get into his uniform and have breakfast before he had to be in class.

He shot up throwing the covers back and ran to his wardrobe, he pulled out one of many black pair of trousers and his shirt, blazer and tie. He chucked them onto his bed and he slid off his pyjamas and yanked up his trousers, fastening them quickly. He frantically looked down at the clock showing that he had eight more minutes left, he quickly pulled on his shirt making sure to button it correctly and smoothed it down and rapidly tied his tie, he took one more glance at the clock showing that he had three more minutes left meaning that he didn't have enough time for breakfast. He grabbed his books that he had prepared yesterday evening after Kurt had left just before curfew to get to his own room.

Blaine was now running down the corridor pulling on his blazer in the process. He reached his chemistry class with 30 seconds to spare and he breathed a sigh of relief. You didn't want to be late to Mr. Leppert's class because he was one of the strictest teachers at Dalton

Blaine sat down next to David and smiled "hey David" he said still a little out of breath and David nodded his acknowledgement of Blaine before listening to Mr. Leppert while he was explaining today's lesson. _'Phew'_ Blaine thought, '_just in time'_.

* * *

On his way to his second lesson he walked past Wes who stopped him to quickly ask him something "Have you seem Kurt today?" Blaine looked worried instantly, Kurt was his boyfriend so surely he would tell him if he wasn't going to be in lessons right? Blaine shook his head and furrowed his brow "I had chemistry first, with David, Kurt should have had literature and now maths with me" he explained.  
Wes looked sympathetically at Blaine "if you want to go and check on him I can cover for you in class?!" The tension on Blaine's face visibly reduced, he gently smiled at Wes and uttered two simple words "thank you" and with that he sprinted down the hall, towards the double rooms where Kurt's room was.

After a few minutes he finally arrived at his destination, he was breathing heavily and was trying not to panic too much. _'It can't be that bad' _he thought_ ' you know Kurt hasn't been ill for over six years, he's fine, he's fine...'_ Blaine had to repeat that phrase a few times before he was calm enough to actually approach Kurt's door, the thing that was worrying him is that Kurt never wakes up late and he can power through any injury and would literally walk on a broken leg before missing any school work, particularly this close to their end of year exams.

Blaine gently knocked on the door of the unheard from boy and anxiously waited for a reply. When none came Blaine slowly and carefully opened the door, sliding into the stuffy room. The air was thick and stale, Kurt was not showing any signs of awakening. He was curled up in a hunched ball on his bed, clutching his stomach. His face was scrunched up and puffy, there were tear marks covering his cheeks, Blaine felt his stomach knot uncomfortably. To see this much pain portrayed on Kurt's posture made Blaine wince, he felt bad for oversleeping, if he had woken at his usual time he would have noticed Kurt's absence straight away but, as he missed breakfast he didn't know. He carefully stepped over a neatly arranged outfit design that Kurt had undoubtedly worked on after leaving his boyfriends room the previous night. Blaine admired Kurt's skill in designing and the precise detailing throughout the design itself. Kurt would one day, even if he did succeed in Broadway and became a massive star, create his own clothing line, there was no doubt about it.

Blaine now proceeded to carefully make his way to the window that was currently covered by the blinds, he cautiously slid his hand behind the curtain, searching for the metal handle, each and every window in Dalton had these handles, they were hand crafted and decorated with the most beautiful patterns. Usually Blaine liked to study these breathtaking patterns but currently all he could focus on was taking care of the, obviously un-well Kurt that occupied this room. He turned the handle and pushed strongly to open the window and let the stale air escape. The curly haired boy breathed in a the fresh air before facing the hunched figure behind him.

The younger boy slowly approached his boyfriend and settled down next to him on the bed. The bed was slightly damp from the cold sweat Kurt's body was creating due to the pain he obviously felt in his stomach. Blaine pulled said boy against his chest and gently stroked his forehead feeling some tension in his body drain away, Kurt loosened his posture slightly and a smile played in the corner of his mouth. There was a sharp intake of air from the blue eyed boy and a slight stretch in his body before he cramped down rapidly hunching his back again. Blaine couldn't take this any longer and slightly shook Kurt in the hope to wake him up. Kurt frowned and slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly at the intruding light.

Blaine's heart ached at the crackle and the pain showing in Kurt's voice "what time is it?" he whispered weakly. "it's half past eleven honey" Blaine said softly cursing himself for the slight crack in his voice _'Kurt is the one hurt not you'_ he thought to himself. Kurt's eyes shot open wide at the information he had just been given "I have to be in maths and, Blaine! So do you! " Kurt exclaimed loudly, Blaine made a soothing sound in response and stroked Kurt's arm softly " hey, shhh, you my dear friend are NOT going anywhere, I can see how much you are hurting and you are not risking your health okay? And as for me, well what kind of boyfriend would I be if it didn't take care of you?" he smiled softly at Kurt, leaning down and gently kissed his forehead. Kurt didn't quite know how to respond so he did the only thing he could think of, he smiled broadly and whispered a quiet "thank you" into the room.

After a few minutes passed Blaine could feel the dampness of Kurt's be sinking into his clothes and he decided that he should do something about that. The hazel eyed teenager looked down at Kurt and smiled at the eased expression on his face, he took his time taking in the hurtful yet beautiful sight, even when he was ill and in a great deal of pain Kurt still managed to look beautiful. "Kurt?" Blaine uttered "I think we should get you changed and I'll re-make your bed for you, then ill get you some soup and some medication okay?" Kurt was still a little to weak to respond in elaborate sentences and decided on a simple, half lidded, nod.

The younger slowly extracted himself from the sickly boy that had been previously resting on his chest, trying to be as gentle as possible so that any sudden movement didn't hurt Kurt. When he was freed from the stiff arms of his love, he slowly sat him up on the bed, trying to be as careful as possible he placed a pillow behind his back to support him as his upper body wasn't extremely strong at this moment and he feared that the weak Kurt could possibly fall back.

Blaine ventured towards Kurt's cupboard and pulled out a fresh t-shirt and a grey, soft pair of jogging bottoms for him. He spun on his heels and looked at the weak and pale Kurt, he felt so sorry for him and wished that he could take the pain away. He had never before wished pain upon himself but if that was to take to pain away from Kurt he would do it in a heart beat.

Blaine slowly made his way over to Kurt and started to lift the wet and sticky shirt off of Kurt's chest, Kurt himself was far to weak to do it by himself. When he had the shirt off he lifted Kurt's arms and pulled the fresh shirt over him, dressing him carefully not to cause him any more pain. Proceeding with taking off the fragile boy's pyjama pants and replacing them with the new pair of bottoms he had gotten out of the wardrobe. He looked at Kurt contemplating how to proceed, he could either lift him up and carry him over and placing him on David's bed or he could ask him to stand. He looked at the small figure in front of him and decided that he couldn't possibly stand on his own so he wrapped his arms around his back and under his legs, holding him like a bride would be held by her husband , and carried him across the room to David's side, he gently placed Kurt down making sure that he was comfortable before turning to Kurt's bed.

Lifting the sheets, he stripped the damp covers off of them placing them on a pile on the floor, following with the pillow cases and finally the mattress cover. Blaine then turned to a slowly falling Kurt, hurrying over to place him back on the bed firmly, making sure that he was well away from the edge of the bed so that he wouldn't fall again. "Kurt?" He asked gently "where do you keep your bed stuff?" He continued and waited for the boys weak reply "in the drawer under the bed" he whispered hoarsely and lifted his shaking arm to point in the direction of his bed. His boyfriend simply nodded and look out clean sheets quickly remaking the bed and putting the dirty ones into the linen basket. Blaine moved Kurt back to his own bed and tucked him into the covers, placing his hand on said boys fore head he decided that he didn't have a fever just a bad case of the stomach bug.

He placed a bucket by Kurt's bedside and then gently lay his hand on the taller boys cheek "I'll be back in a moment, I'm getting you some soup and some medicine okay?" He whispered and after Kurt nodded he kissed him on the forehead and quietly left the room.

* * *

Blaine was jogging down the hall when Wes saw him "Blaine!" He called, Blaine shot around and he looked close to tears, how had he held in all of that emotion and worry while taking care of Kurt? "hey, are you okay? And how is Kurt?" Blaine gulped down the tears that were welling up in his eyes and started to explain "Kurt's really sick, he doesn't have a fever but he's really pale, paler than usual and very weak, I've just changed his clothes and his bed sheets and now need to get him some tablets and some soup... I just hate seeing him like this so... So helpless, it kills me" he whispered the last few words and was quickly pulled into a hug by Wes "he'll be fine Blaine, it's just a bug, he'll be fine" he soothed and then pulled back from the hug giving Blaine a reassuring smile. The later nodded and headed off towards Dalton's medical room where he requested some tablets for the pain and to help Kurt's immune system. Next he stopped at their afternoon class to explain the situation, their teacher was very understanding and felt that "Kurt should not be left alone in that state" Blaine fully agreeing he quickly ran to the canteen to collect some minestrone soup for Kurt, it had always been his favourite.

Carrying all of the items he had acquired within the last few minutes he jogged back to Kurt's room, when he opened the door, Kurt wasn't in his bed but sitting by the toilet in the bathroom. Blaine laid the items onto Kurt's desk and hurried to his side, he knelt down beside him and rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back. When a few minutes had passed and once Kurt seemed a little better, even though he was still showing a great deal of pain Kurt plastered a small smile onto his face while Blaine carried him back to bed.

When Blaine had settled Kurt down and made sure that he was as comfortable as he could be, he sat down next to him handing him two pills to swallow and a glass of water. Kurt grimaced at the items in Blaine hand and slowly turned his head away in disgust " Kurt, please take them, it will help with the pain and the sick feeling, plus after that you can have some minestrone soup that I got from the dining hall, please Kurt, for me" he said in a worried tone and was relieved to see that Kurt complied "I hate you" he uttered after swallowing the pills. Blaine smiled softly and shook his head " i'm fine with that as long as you are healthy and get better" he whispered before kissing his forehead.

Blaine stood from the bed and walked over to the desk collecting the soup and brining the still hot tub over to Kurt. The hazel eyed boy fed about half of the soup to Kurt after which he shortly fell asleep. Blaine held Kurt and watched him sleep in his arms until the late evening by which time Kurt had increased in facial colour and was a lot less tense. Blaine had never been very good at taking care of people but he counted this a success.

* * *

Later that night, or early morning, when Kurt awoke Blaine was soundly asleep beneath him with a gentle smile toying his lips. Kurt chuckled to himself and he rested his head back on Blaine's chest felling a lot better than that previous morning. He looked up at the shorted boy and whispered "you better not be ill tomorrow, and I didn't mean what I said earlier, I don't hate you... I ... love ... you" he had never said those words before but had never thought that they would mean this much to him, he whispered them once more before falling asleep, comfortable against Blaine's pillow like chest.

* * *

Sure enough the next day Blaine had caught the stomach bug and Kurt did his best at taking care of him, but Blaine didn't really care that he was now ill, Kurt was healthy and that's all that mattered to him right now.

* * *

_**i really enjoyed writing this one even if the theme was a little angsty. i hope you guys enjoyed it too :)  
[EDIT... hey guys, I'll see how many reviews and views I get on this chapter, that will determine whether I continue this story. I'm quite busy at the moment so if people want to read more I will write but if no one is interested I'll focus on my performances for now :) ]**_

_**please review and prompt xxx  
**_


	5. ice rink in New York

_**hey guys :)**_

_**its really great to have the reviews coming in and there have been a lot of views, which really brightens my day. I sadly wont be able to write very long ones, and might not be able to post every day for a little bit because i have a few performances coming up and most of my time will be dedicated to rehearsing and performing, I also realized that I really enjoy writing 'first kiss' situations because i think that was the highlight of glee and is my ALL TIME FAVORITE part, i know this will sound cheesy and cliché but no matter how many times i watch that scene i will always get butterflies in my stomach while watching it, so it would be amazing to get some 'first kiss' prompts... now... I wrote this story two days ago and it probably isn't that brilliant but i try :) now... ENJOY MY LOVELY PEOPLE and as always Review and Prompt xx**_

_**disclaimer : checks... nope i still don't own them :'(**_

* * *

Kurt was walking along the large city streets with his dad, awaiting his Christmas present, Burt had said that he needed to pick it up at the ice rink but, what could possibly be at the ice rink? A pair of skates? No, Burt wouldn't get him a pair of skates would he? When the son and father arrived at the rink Burt simply said "_look_" Kurt had raised a questioning eyebrow, 'this isn't an Easter egg hunt' he thought, but to humour his father he headed off searching for a present 'what would it even look like? If there was a present lying around people would probably pick it up and take it for themselves rather than leave it' a little voice said inside of his head. Kurt was starting to give up and head back to Burt to ask for a clue, he had just turned his back on the ice rink when a familiar voice said "present for Kurt Hummel?" He knew that voice, that wholesome and welcome voice, he used to surround himself with,the voice that he couldn't help but long for hearing.

Kurt spun on his heals "_BLAINE!_" He exclaimed happily , a smile was threatening to split his face but he couldn't care less, he ran towards the curly haired boy and pulled him into a tight embrace. "What are you doing here?" He whispered, still not letting go, he couldn't, yes Blaine had broken his heart but that didn't mean that he didn't still love and miss him, sometimes he would wake up crying, remembering that night and then would not go back to sleep. Kurt rapidly blinked those thoughts away and started to pull back gently from the hold Blaine had on him.

Blaine smiled softly at the man in front of him and began to explain how Burt had brought him to New York to surprise Kurt. The brown haired boy smiled at the consideration of his father and grinned even wider when he was pulled back into reality by a speaking Blaine "shall we get you some skates because we have a tradition to up hold, and _yes _I _know_ it's silly but I have prepared a duet for us" he smiled mischievously when the look of confusion upon Kurt's face turned into one of realisation as the music started playing.

_"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas,_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the tree tops glisten_

_And children listen_

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow "_

Blaine sang softly he grinned at Kurt and slowly circled him on the ice, leaving a smooth line going around the chuckling boy. When the next verse started Kurt joined Blaine in harmony and did his best not to fall, he wouldn't admit it now but he hasn't been on the ice for quite some time now and was a little unsteady on his feet.

"_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_Oh may your days, may your days, may your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white"_

* * *

Burt was standing at the edge of the rink, smiling at the playful banter that was being carried out in front of his eyes. He had made the right decision to bring Blaine here, the pure love on Kurt's face was un mistakable and it was good to see Kurt so happy.

* * *

Back on the rink Kurt was following Blaine's tracks on the ice, Blaine had just pulled a hilarious face when he felt his legs start to wobble. Blaine realized the situation very quickly and slowed down waiting for Kurt to slide towards him. Kurt looked up at Blaine panicked, the song was completely forgotten, Blaine started to skate towards the afraid boy. The curly haired man was only inches away when Kurt slipped and fell. Reaching out his arms and slipping over in the process he slid underneath Kurt catching him in his lap as he fell.

* * *

Burt had watched all of this and chuckled to himself as he looked at the cliché unfolding right before his eyes, this was seriously like out of a cheesy rom-com which Kurt would make him watch when he was back in Ohio. His laugh grew a little louder when he watched the two boys lean into each other, smiling, and completely ignoring their surroundings.

* * *

Kurt shivered as he felt Blaine's hand on his cheek, and yes, Blaine had hurt him but, that didn't mean that he couldn't still love him, did it? He felt a blush work its way up his neck and heard Blaine chuckle as it had obviously spread to his face, colouring him undoubtedly in a bright red.

Blaine used his other hand to lift Kurt's chin so that he would look into his eyes, he wanted to be sure that he could proceed before he did so. When hazel met blue there was no doubt that Kurt wasn't going to stop him, so he ducked his head and connected their lips, wrapping the hand that had previously been holding Kurt's chin, around his waist pulling him in tighter while Kurt snuck his arms around Blaine's neck and breathed in sharply through his nose.

When they finally drew back they were grinning widely, their faces threatening to split in half, but they didn't care, all that mattered was that neither wanted to let the other go and no matter how badly one hurt the other, they would eventually always forgive each other.

* * *

**_okay, please let me know what you thought, i know it wasn't very long but as i said, rehearsing takes its time, and its taking ALL of mine... now please Review and Prompt_**

**_good day my fine people xx_**


End file.
